fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 232
Voice of the Flame is the 232nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 57th episode of the 2014 series. Determined to save the village, Gray uses his Ice-Make to melt the ice, however, he finds the Eternal Flame to be almost gone afterwards. Natsu, who is in the midst of a battle, directs his flames to resurrect the Eternal Flame, defeating the Cyclops Monster in process. The Eternal Flame, revealed to be Atlas Flame, then proceeds melting the ice in the village, saving it. Summary With Gray thinking he can melt the Eternal Flame, Natsu takes on the Cyclops Monster, initiating with Fire Dragon's Claw and effectively knocking it back. However, Cyclops retaliates, clutching Natsu with its talons before throwing him up in the air. As Lucy starts to worry, Natsu clears her worries and proceeds by attacking the monster with Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Meanwhile, while on the run, Gray is still wondering about the mysterious properties of the ice he used through his body to defeat Doriate. Now arriving at the Eternal Flame's location, Gray uses his Ice-Make to thaw it. Such act proves to be efficient as steam starts coming out of the frozen flame, eventually being melted completely. However, as it gets melted, it appears that there was nothing in the ice at all, devastating everyone in the process. As Gray starts blaming himself, Wendy senses presence of powerful Magic, turning out to be right as the fire appears at the thawed altar, albeit very weak, requiring Natsu's flames to rejuvenate it. Due to that, Lucy calls for Natsu, who is still fighting Cyclops, with the latter starting to use its Eye Beam, moderately damaging him while others dodge the attack. Changing its focus, the winged beast tries to use its laser on the frozen Giants. To prevent that from happening, Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Roar, redirecting its laser and greatly damaging it. Natsu then bounces off of one of the Giants' head to propel himself to the monster, dealing massive damage on impact. Continuing his assault, Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame and causes a rain of fire, shaking the ground and alerting everyone present in the village. Ultimately, Natsu uses his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, defeating the Cyclops Monster once and for all. Also, by doing this attack, Natsu manages to bring Eternal Flame back to its former glory. Wanting to see it from the sky, Natsu tells Happy to carry him up in the air. He then says that the voice has been coming from the fire itself all along. After that, Eternal Flame turns out to be Atlas Flame, his soul being shaped in the current form with the use of Wendy's Milky Way. Atlas recognizes Natsu as Igneel's son, but is unable to recollect any memories about his past, most likely due to being frozen for a very long time. Expressing her curiosity, Flare desires to know want happened and Atlas replies by telling everyone that the whole village was frozen by a single human, greatly shocking everyone in the process. Going further with his story, Atlas states that such person was a Devil Slayer, having mistaken him for a Demon and thus freezing him solid. Despite all of this, Atlas still can't remember who the exact person was. Nevertheless, Flare begs for his help on thawing the village. Being the one himself who created the village in the first place, Atlas Flame starts radiating heat, all the while suddenly remembering about everything he forgot about, including E.N.D., the strongest Demon from the Books of Zeref whom even Igneel didn't manage to defeat. Having done his job, Atlas Flame manages to melt to whole village, elsewhere making Erza happy while angering Minerva, who gets away, telling Erza that she'll settle the conflict with her eventually. As Erza tells her not to get consumed by the darkness for the last time, Minerva doesn't listen, stating her desire to cover the whole world in her darkness. Back to the main group, Flare starts crying, happy to see her home being brought back to life. Atlas Flame then disappears, with everyone paying respect to his noble act. Briefly after, Gray remembers about the Devil Slayer Atlas was talking about, soon turning out to be Silver, who is paying a visit to a grave. At the same place, a Tartaros messenger arrives to tell Silver about his obligation to return to the headquarters as soon as possible, being intimidated by the former at the same time. Silver then clears all the intimidation by telling the latter that he only occupies himself with Demons. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Cyclops Monster (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva Orland: Rematch (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Ēra}} Spells used * * * * * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Eye Beam Armors used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following scenes appear only in the anime: **Happy and Carla cheering for Natsu. **The flashback of Gray using Ice-Make to electrocute Doriate. **Flare's reaction to Gray's solution of melting the Eternal Flame. **Added scenes of everyone running from Cyclops' Laser Beam. **E.N.D.'s initials on the screen while Atlas Flame is explaining Natsu about the Demon. **A brief scene of Gray wondering about the mysterious Devil Slayer. *In the anime, Natsu kicks the Cyclops Monster with his right foot, whereas in the manga he attacks with his left foot. *Unlike in the manga, where Gray is immediately seen running towards the Eternal Flame, in the anime Gray briefly stops and then starts running again. *In the manga, while Gray is explaining the weirdness of the Sun Village's ice, it all appears in one scene, whereas in the anime multiple scenes change while Gray is explaining. *The anime added a few more lines for Gray while he is melting the Eternal Flame. *The position of showing the restored Eternal Flame differs between the two media: **In the manga, the Eternal Flame is seen from the perspective of the surrounding forest. **In the anime, the Eternal Flame is seen from the perspective of the Sun Village itself. *In the anime, Natsu tells Happy to carry him up to see the Eternal Flame, while in the manga Natsu is already seen being carried by Happy. *For unknown reasons, characters tend to appear on the opposite side of the screen in the anime than they do in the manga, most notably Natsu and Happy, who are seen on the right side of the Eternal Flame in the anime, whereas in the manga they appear on the left side. *Unlike in the manga, Wendy is surrounded by Magic aura while performing her Milky Way in the anime. *Flare's reaction to Atlas Flame's reply on her request differs between the anime and the manga. *The process of melting the Sun Village is different in the anime, as some sort of heat wave melts the village immediately in its path, unlike in the manga, where the whole village melts almost immediately. *The Tartaros' messenger's appearance differs between the media: **In the manga, the messenger looks like a lizard-like creature, with him wearing an attire of some sort. **In the anime, the messenger is a simple Tartaros henchmen. Navigation Category:Episodes